


春雨

by puton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puton/pseuds/puton
Summary: 为你淋湿了肩膀也没关系
Relationships: kim seungmin/hwang hyunjin
Kudos: 7





	春雨

“你听说了吗 城南金家的少爷要定亲了”

“真的吗 定亲对象是哪家姑娘”

“听说是青梅竹马的林家姑娘”

“我听闻那林姑娘和金家少爷青梅竹马郎才女貌我想这么婚事甚好”

黄铉辰握紧了手中的酒杯  
脆弱的瓷器要在手中变得粉碎

烈酒灼烧着黄铉辰的人食道也灼烧着心脏

他起身出了店门  
朝城南金府走去

——  
金昇玟坐在房间的书桌旁  
盯着刚准备好的婚礼请帖发呆  
阳光从窗户透进来  
红底金粉的请帖闪闪发光着

很快被一阵吵闹声打断  
有人推门而入  
是黄铉辰   
黄铉辰气势汹汹看门的下人怎么拦也拦不住

金昇玟看了眼哆哆嗦嗦的下人便叫他们退下了  
“你来干什么”  
金昇玟语气冷冰冰的仿佛要在两人中间筑起高高的围墙

“这不是听闻金公子要成婚了我前来祝贺嘛”  
黄铉辰语气镇定平稳  
如果金昇玟转头就会看见滚烫的泪水在黄铉辰血红的眼眶里面拼命打转

黄铉辰看见了一旁桌子上耀眼的请帖  
黄铉辰苦笑着  
没憋住的眼泪 顺着脸颊滑了下来

“金昇玟你当真要和那林姑娘成亲嘛”

金昇玟始终背对着黄铉辰  
沉默着 不说一句话 不否认也不承认  
冷漠的态度让黄铉辰的心脏降低到了冰点

黄铉辰深吸一口 把眼泪咽下去  
上前从背后抱住金昇玟  
“你不要和别人成亲好不好求求你了”

背后强烈的酒精味袭来  
金昇玟转过身把黄铉辰的手拉开  
“你喝酒了？”

黄铉辰一下子挣脱开金昇玟的束缚  
紧紧抱住金昇玟  
声音都是颤抖着的  
“金昇玟   
我真的很喜欢你  
你不要成亲好不好 ”

金昇玟废了好大力气才把自己和黄铉辰中间拉撤出一段距离

“黄铉辰你清醒一点 我们没有结果的”

黄铉辰什么也听不进去  
他揽过金昇玟的腰  
贴上金昇玟的嘴唇

舌头伸进去却被紧闭的牙关阻挡  
黄铉辰只是一遍又一遍的莽撞的试图打开着锁住的牙关  
莽撞的信徒却虔诚的祈祷着能为他打开这一片领地

金昇玟用力挣扎却被越抱越紧  
感觉自己喘不过气来 狠下心来咬了黄铉辰的下嘴唇

黄铉辰吃痛松掉一点力气  
金昇玟用力挣脱开来  
盯着黄铉辰的眼睛  
慢慢的喘着气

鲜红的嘴唇上挂着刺眼的血珠  
眼角还挂着泪水

阻止不了了  
什么都阻止不了 金昇玟把眼前人吞入腹中的欲望

金昇玟扣住黄铉辰的后脑勺  
吻住黄铉辰的唇 舔舐着渗出血的伤口  
血腥味和酒精味在口中扩散开来  
舌头一路顺畅的进入  
黄铉辰迫不及待等着金昇玟的进入  
舌头拼命的纠缠   
一点一点吮吸着伤口 交换着唾液

黄铉辰的手揽着金昇玟的腰   
一点一点的解开金昇玟的衣带

柔软的丝质衣物一件又一件的滑落

金昇玟盈盈一握黄铉辰纤细的腰  
两三下把人架到床上

金昇玟和黄铉辰都是第一次  
虽然金昇玟也y y过和黄铉辰做的时候会怎么样  
最后也都只是想着黄铉辰z w  
但是那些都是纸上谈兵 实际打起战来还是和想象中不太一样

金昇玟还没给黄铉辰扩张好  
黄铉辰就迫不及待都想要  
双指撑开湿热的后x x口一张一合等着金昇玟来填满它  
高高的撅起屁股  
把自己往金昇玟的硕大上推送

“嗯 啊……”  
金昇玟一下子挺进  
黄铉辰疼的叫出了声

金昇玟担心弄疼黄铉辰  
慢慢的退出来一截  
前端撑着x口

手伸向前面  
握住黄铉辰滚烫的柱身  
轻轻抚慰着

黄铉辰不小心低头看见这个场景  
觉得害羞又刺激  
柱身又肿胀了一圈

后x被人抵着 前端又被人握在手里套弄  
大腿根部早就湿透 淌出来的水越来越多  
黄铉辰感觉自己快要到了  
甜腻的唤着

“啊…嗯 啊… 昇玟”

黄铉辰扭头看着金昇玟  
妩媚的咬着他丰盈的下唇

金昇玟全部退出后迅速把人转过身来  
用膝盖打开大腿

插入的瞬间  
黄铉辰尖叫的s了出来  
乳白色的液体s到金昇玟小腹上  
流了下来 流到粉嫩的交合处

金昇玟俯身轻手轻脚的把黄铉辰抱在怀里  
“疼吗？”  
金昇玟问

黄铉辰喘着气  
把金昇玟抱紧好像松手就会消失一样  
“…不疼…”

黄铉辰全身都是汗  
金昇玟亲吻黄铉辰身体的时候  
嘴巴全都是带有黄铉辰身体上独特的味道还混杂着咸咸的汗味

真的不疼吗  
是疼的

莽撞又冲动的第一次  
黄铉辰憋出一层又一层的汗

黄铉辰太了解金昇玟了  
金昇玟性情温柔  
如果黄铉辰说疼  
他可能就会停下来

黄铉辰倒也宁愿忍受着疼痛  
眼前的场景过于不真实  
后穴的痛感倒让黄铉辰感到一丝真实

黄铉辰紧紧抱住金昇玟  
害怕这只是一场梦  
害怕现在要梦醒

金昇玟一下又一下的顶着穴道深处的软肉冲撞  
黄铉辰支支吾吾的唤着  
“啊…昇玟…我真的…真的…好喜欢…好喜欢你…”

金昇玟喜欢黄铉辰吗  
答案是显然的  
不喜欢的话 这又是在做什么呢

金昇玟清晰的记得  
他和黄铉辰第一次见面  
飘着绵绵细雨的春天  
黄铉辰遇事不顺在酒馆灌了几壶  
就跌跌撞撞的走到街上  
伞也没拿

碰巧路过的金昇玟  
轻轻的握住黄铉辰飘摇在风中的手  
小小的油纸伞  
给黄铉辰挡住了春天冰凉的风雨  
留下的只有温暖的春天  
黄铉辰睁着发红的眼睛看着金昇玟

金昇玟只是淡淡的说“以后少喝点酒”  
就像飘扬在春天的风

后来的日子  
友情和爱情的界限变得模糊不清  
不知道是什么开始越线了  
不知道是谁先越线了

金昇玟知道他们没有结果的  
金家就他一个儿子  
金家还需要他去延续

可是黄铉辰不一样   
黄家两个少爷年少有为  
大少爷早就成家立业  
黄家长辈们也不怎么管黄铉辰  
自然随他去了

金昇玟一直努力保持着二人的距离  
黄铉辰所有的告白全部拒绝全部逃避  
却又逃不过自己内心深处所向

很长一段时间保持着畸形的关系  
拿不起又放不下 纠缠不清

最后走到今天这个地步  
欲望冲破最后的理智

黄铉辰未着寸缕 洁白的皮肤袒露无疑  
被他压在身下  
木质的床剧烈摇晃着老旧的木板吱呀作响

“啊…金昇玟…嗯啊…你…是不是和林姑娘做过了”

说话带着哭腔 委屈的要命  
黄铉辰又说什么胡话

还有哪里有妻子未过门就圆房的道理  
更何况金昇玟从来都只喜欢黄铉辰

金昇玟吻了吻黄铉辰  
湿润的唇瓣相互接触又分开  
“当然没有…我只进过哥哥你的身体……”

黄铉辰配合的挺着腰  
“嗯啊…真的吗?…”

“是真的……都是真的”  
金昇玟用力往敏感点冲撞了两下  
“…这里…好软…”

被刺激的以至于r棒高高立起  
黄铉辰兴奋的叫着

后穴被肏的泛着一圈紫红  
肠液的分泌加速着金昇玟的推进  
只想着被情欲的大雨浇透就好了  
突然被什么声音给打破了

“金昇玟!你……!”  
是金母的声音  
金昇玟转头看去不知道什么时候母亲和林姑娘就出现在房间内  
但金昇玟仍没有停下下身的动作  
黄铉辰看见了  
也只是把挂在金昇玟腰上的腿捆都更紧  
靠的更近  
“啊…昇玟…用力…我…我要……”

金昇玟听话的用着力 俯身把自己埋的更深  
低头与他接吻  
不把旁人放在眼里  
眼睛里面充满的只有黄铉辰

林姑娘楞了两秒就转头逃离了现场  
金母气不过又担心林姑娘只好跟着出去了

房间里只剩下他们两个了  
后穴的软肉绞着柱身  
g丸相互拍打着  
黏腻的水声溅到四周

黄铉辰全身上下都是滚烫的  
滚烫的两个肉体相互纠缠着  
黄铉辰被肏的快要失去知觉  
只是跟着意识抱着金昇玟带着喘气的叫着  
交合处泛起一层白色的泡沫  
深处的敏感点被用力摩擦  
黄铉辰抗不住  
淅淅沥沥的泻到金昇玟的身上

后穴的紧缩绞得金昇玟快要交代出来  
他突然开口问  
“留着里面是不是会不舒服”  
金昇玟打算退出却被黄铉辰紧紧锁住

管他舒不舒服  
黄铉辰只是一心的想要  
“不要走…昇玟…昇玟…s在里面吧…”

黄铉辰那带着微喘的声音  
吐出一口气的声音都刺激着金昇玟的每一寸神经

金昇玟猛得朝最深处撞击了几下  
就s在黄铉辰里面了

滚烫的液体灌入穴道  
黄铉辰感觉自己被金昇玟填满

太多了  
j液顺着穴道滴答滴答的染上床单  
黄铉辰被金昇玟抱在怀里

黄铉辰犹豫了好一会说  
“接下来我们该怎么办啊”

金昇玟吻了吻黄铉辰的脸颊 捋了捋黄铉辰额头的湿发  
“不要担心…接下来我会整理好的”

让金昇玟和林姑娘成亲这个决定本来就是个错误  
所以现在不能再错下去了

金昇玟去找金母谈话  
但是金母却什么也不愿意和他谈  
只是吩咐下人把金昇玟关在房间内 哪里也不能去  
还大肆宣传了提早婚期的消息  
这下子满城皆知金府提前婚期的事情

金昇玟担心黄铉辰 偷偷派下人去黄府找过黄铉辰  
得到的消息却是黄府二少爷离家的消息

金昇玟慌了 他想尽方法逃离 但是金府到处都是金母的眼线

金母在金府设置层层守卫  
看着金昇玟不让他踏出金府半步  
一直到成亲那天

成亲那天  
金府张灯结彩  
鲜艳的红色装点着每一个角落  
看着镜子里自己被迫穿上的红装还真的是刺眼

金昇玟被压上迎亲队伍准备出发的时候  
有下人慌慌张张的跑来  
哆哆嗦嗦的说林家姑娘逃走了

林姑娘和金昇玟自幼一起长大怎么会不知道金昇玟有断袖之癖的呢  
她知道的全部都知道的  
她只是固执的以为只要她能留在金昇玟身边  
总有一天金昇玟会爱上她的  
直到那天她看见黄家二少爷和她朝思暮想的昇玟哥哥在床上难舍难分

金母一直安慰她  
说还是会按照原来那样子成亲的  
让她回家等着不要乱想  
她和她的昇玟哥哥一定会永远在一起的

待在家里的那几天  
林姑娘想了很多  
这样子的情况  
如果她和金昇玟成亲的话  
没有人会幸福的  
她不会 金昇玟也不会  
放下多年的执念

及时止损的方法  
最后林姑娘选择了逃婚

她留给金母一封书信

“若夫人执意思要让我与昇玟哥哥成亲 我们必定不会幸福”

“昇玟哥哥和黄家二少爷是真心相爱 希望夫人放下偏见”

“感谢夫人的恩情也对不起夫人的好意”  
……

在众人因为新娘逃婚而不知所措时  
金昇玟躲开人群逃出金府

一路冲到黄府  
得到的只是黄铉辰离开的消息被证实

黄家大少爷告诉金昇玟  
不知道黄铉辰去了哪里只是能确定离开了汉城  
究竟去了哪里没有任何人知道

没有黄铉辰的汉城  
无论怎样对金昇玟来说都失去了意义

牙山  
在汉城待不下去的金昇玟  
兜兜转转的来到这里

因为黄铉辰之前说过  
以后想在牙山生活  
这个在朝鲜半岛西海岸的小镇

金昇玟到这里的时候终于感受到了  
黄铉辰说的  
连吹过来的风都是大海的蓝色  
蔚蓝的天接着蔚蓝的海  
白色的海浪卷起泡沫又拍碎在海岸上

可是金昇玟还是没有找到黄铉辰  
转眼又是一年春天了  
不记得是第几次了  
还是没找到黄铉辰  
金昇玟失意的从酒馆里出来  
不知道什么时候开始下去了雨  
金昇玟只顾着自己跌跌撞撞的走在路上  
有给他撑起一把雨伞  
那人着一袭青衣  
“金公子曾嘱咐过我少喝酒怎么自己喝了这么多”  
白雪融化  
化做春雨在金昇玟心里落下


End file.
